Reflection: Hope the Victor
by Hope The Victor
Summary: A oneshot story. Hope questions his drive of being a hero, but his friends help him through his slump, and what his journey so far had meant to him.


We open to the conference room of the Beacon as all the members of the Shining Hope Squad were gathered together as hope stood at the head.

"Explain yourself, blue leader of the infinite light of hope. Why call us here on such a short notice of our time?" Gundham asked.

"Yeah, i was in the middle of eatin some food. Why you gotta call a meeting now?" Akane asked.

"Actually… i called the meeting." Sonia said.

"Huh?" Damien asked.

"You did? But why, Miss Sonia?" Kazuichi asked.

Sonia paused for a minute before looking at everyone. "It seems that a lot of matters regarding Hope have come to my attention. We've all noticed the mistakes hes made and how it affects the other groups. It cant be ignored any longer. We have to help him through this, be cause right now… he seems depressed on the thought of it too." Sonia said.

She was right, as Hope looked down at the Table and was sad at the thoughts.

"What's the matter, man? I've never seen ya like this." Kazuichi said.

Hope then looked up.

"Guys… lemme ask you something. Am i…. Not really suited to be a hero?" Hope asked.

The room gasped.

"I've been down this road before. Ive faced this problem time and time again, but it doesnt seem to go away. I get so worked up about being the one to save everyone that i leave everyone behind and mess up everything. And because of this… i feel like the time is nearing for when we…"

"Disband for good? Thats not happening, Hope." Daimen siad.

"But its the truth! I know that one day, i'll make one big mistake and it'll lead to our Alliance with The Dimensional heroes and Brave Adventurers to break! We'll disband, and we'll all go back to our lives as we were! I hate this feeling! I cant forgive myself for anything ive done! I wasted all this time...for ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!" Hope yelled.

Thats when it happened. All at once, Nekomaru sprang from his seat and punched Hope in the face so hard that he burst through the steel wall and tumbled out into the louncge.

"Ow! Nekomaru, what the…?!" Hope asked.

"You say that you've wasted all this time in your life for nothing? That your life means nothing compared to Jexi and David, and that they belive you are their burden?" Nekomaru said pointing at Hope with determination. "THAT'S INEXCUSABLE!"

"Wha…?" Hope asked.

"You, David and Jexi have formed a bond that is unbreakable! Think back to when you first met Jexi, what did you see?!" Nekomaru asked.

Hope thought back to the days when he was a BLue lantern as he landed in CHS. WHen he first met Jexi as he clutched his ring. "I… i saw a true hero. Someone i could look up to and help. He… Jexi was my inspiration to become a hero in the first place! Thats why i wanted to help him!"

"Thats right! And you've come so far from then! If you hadnt heard of Jexi's Exploits in The Realm of Exploration, you wouldn't have been able to escape your family, or witness their actions on the Crown Petone! Without Jexi to inspire you, you wouldn't be the man standing before us today!" Nekomaru said.

"And what about david? He fights for his friends, the same as you. He comes from a background almost similar to yours, and you two want to fight for the same reasons!" Mary said.

"Think about it, Hope. Without them… you wouldn't have met us." Sonia said.

(Cue- Pandora feat. Beverly: Be the One)

Hope then stood up as he listened to his team… his family.

"I watched you from the beginning of your life, Hope… no.. Jonah Ginova. You were the one to become a hero, not a Mafia boss. I followed you until i revealed myself, because you truly have grown as a young man! You show guts, just like Nathaniel, and no one can take that away from you!" Hovernyan said.

"Yeah, Jonah. Youre not a burden to Jexi or David. If you hadn't been with them, then who would've found me and taken me this far?" Titanica said.

"I saw ya kick LaserMan's butt, Hopey. It was like nothing could stop ya at all. Youre a great hero, dont let nobody take that away, not even you." Gemini said.

"If i can change the fate of my world, than im sure you can too. Youre no ones burden to be released!" Zephyr said.

"You even came to our world, a place where everything was ruined, and saw a great use for us to be heroes. I cant let you give up on yourself, and that means not leaving your side." Ciel said.

"You were the one in the stories i came to. The one who broke through fire and defeated that Emboar. Im the Avatar so… i cant let you give up on yourself either, not when the one i know from that legend is right in front of me!" Korra said.

"You and i are a lot alike in many ways. We both were in Darkness. But you and me, were connected. Dont give up to the Darkness, hope. Dont lose your heart." Riku said.

"You even came up to us when there was no hope, all of us writhing in that bliss of Despair. You never knew about us until Junko trapped you in that first battle, that one moment where Hope and Despair vie for…" Nagito said before Mahiru and Akane cut him off.

"What hes tryin to say is… if you hadn't kicked Junko's ass, we wouldn't be here as the last class of Hope's Peak." Akane said. "Youre the Ultimate Hope, right?"

"Hope, we all owe something to you. You saved us from something, thats why we follow you, support you. Youre the one who redeemed me and showed me to stand up and admit i was afraid of my bother. So dont give up, ever." Damien said.

Hope then saw everyone and their determination. He was not alone, and never was. He remembered something he heard from a Movie…

" _Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward."_

(Shift- Panic! At the Disco: This is Gospel)

"Everyone… thank you." Hope said wiping his eyes.

"Its what were here for, Hopey. So, what're ya gonna do?" Gemini said.

Hope then smiled in determination. "Im not letting go of Jexi and David. If these problems are what i have with myself, then im gonna face them everyday until i can get over them and be the hero i am. Together, we can be way more. Jexi was my inspiration, and David followed our footsteps after Hope's Peak. Im not giving up without a fight. So...im gonna fight for my friends, the worlds, the people in them… and Im gonna protect them with all ive got, and bring Hope to those whove lost it! That...is my answer!"

Don't try to sleep through the end of the world

Bury me alive

'Cause I won't give up without a fight...

If you love me, let me go~!

If you love me, let me go~!

'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars

The fear of falling apart

And truth be told, I never was yours!

The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh (This is the beat of my heart)

The fear of falling apart

Oh (This is the beat of my heart)

The fear of falling apart

Oh (This is the beat of my heart)

The fear of falling apart

Oh (This is the beat of my heart)

The fear of falling apart

Im never giving up on being a hero… not ever. Thats what i want to do, and i'll be by your sides to the end. Let us keep on our adventure to the end… Jexi, David.

 _Fin_


End file.
